Warriors of the Creed
by Fox-Soul-Writer
Summary: The city has been free of Templars for some years, but now a plot is being set up to return their power. Ezio, now an older man, will need someone to step up to meet this challenge. The next generation of Assassins must now make the stand for their home.
1. Chapter 1

Rated M for language.

Kiran is my own OC, and Araceli belongs to Dragonlegends, a friend of mine who also has a FF account. This story is based off some stories I did for a deviantArt group.

Chapter 1

Ezio had returned from his last mission and had decided to settle into a calm life with a family of his own. Far above the city a figure sat in a tall stone tower, watching the veteran Assassin walk through the town square with his wife and young daughter. Ezio stood beside his wife as she talked with a stall owner, looking about warily. The figure at the top of the tower followed his gaze to a group of young men who were approaching Ezio and his family. The figure stood up, white coat with golden trim catching the wind as they darted down a board on the other side of the window they had been previously sitting on. They lept off the end and flipped into a large hay pile before jumping out and down an alley way.

Ezio narrowed his eyes as a rowdy group started making their way over. Women either pulled their children out of the way or, if they had no children with them, scattered to their men or to hide. Ezio stood in front of his wife and motioned for his daughter to hide behind the stall with the stall keeper. He took a step forward, "I think you should show these people some respect."  
>One of the young men, a muscly brunette, waved his hand dismissively at Ezio, "Be gone, old man. You don't run this city. This is our territory now."<br>"Is that so?" Ezio asked, a smirk tugging at his lips, "I don't think certain groups would like to hear that."  
>"Groups? You mean those pathetic 'assassins' and the gondoliers? We can handle those so-called warriors, and what do the gondoliers do? They're just glorified gangs." The brunette spat on the ground, "We control this city now. Not them. And I'd like to see anyone try and stop us!" He gestured at the crowd before laughing.<br>Ezio caught sight of a white and gold cloaked figure darting across the rooftops and smiled, "So be it."  
>"Good, now, stand aside old man-!" The brunette took a step forward before someone jumped down on top of him. The young man hit the ground hard before attempting to grab the attacker. He got to his knees and stopped as he stared into the face of a young female, her hair hidden under a white with gold trimmed hood. Her eyes were hidden but her frown was visible.<br>"Little boys should not be trying to control something that is not theirs to hold." The young woman stated.  
>"Putana...!" The man spat at her, "Go back to your home!"<br>"This city is my home, and as such I must guard it from people like you." She stated flatly, "You have until the count of five... Une... Deux... Trois... Quatre..." She rolled her eyes as one of the other men rushed at her from behind, "Cinq." She spun around and drove her dagger into his shoulder before kicking him in the stomach. She pulled her dagger free and gestured at the remaining group, "Anyone else?" She smirked and motioned her dagger at the roof tops, where a number of hooded figures had gathered, "Might a silly petite fille recommend you stand down and go back to whatever rocks you crawled out from under?"  
>The brunette growled before grabbing his injured friend and rushing off with his gang in tow. The young woman looked at Ezio and his wife and nodded before rushing off. Ezio could hear the guards in the distance and watched as the Assassins all vanished.<p>

The young woman lept across the roof tops as she made her way back to the tower. She quickly scaled up the shady side of the tower before slipping into the small window at the top. She pulled her hood off and looked outside to see the guards running about in the streets below. She straighted up and smirked, "Araceli." She turned to look at her fellow Assassin, who's outfit was a mixture of reds, black, and gold.  
>"Kiran, I see you were bored." Araceli smirked as she stood up from her seat on Kiran's desk, "Ezio could have handled them easily."<br>"He has more than earned a calm life. Also, his daughter was in danger, I would not stand for her, or any child down there, to be harmed by those... Boys." Kiran glared out the window, her emerald eyes narrowing as she caught sight of the fleeing gang with guards chasing after them, "Those idiots have no right to claim control of this city... Even worse that they claim we control the city, or that the Gondoliers do." She shook her head.  
>"Idiots are idiots." Araceli shrugged before chuckling, "Just means we have a few more people to use as punching bags if they start trouble." Araceli pulled back her hood, revealing her dark brown hair and olive coloured eyes, "Has it been slow up here?"<br>"The shop has kept me busy enough." Kiran shrugged, feeling grateful that she had finished the orders the day before, "I've just been doing some paper work and posting news." She nodded at the board on the other side of the room that had a few papers stuck to it, "Nothing new really." She ran a hand through her dark auburn hair and sighed.  
>"Ezio wants to meet with us tonight." Araceli stated as she looked at the notice board.<br>"Je sais." Kiran nodded, "I got his letter this morning." She groaned, "Why do I know this has something to do with the guards and their sudden 'down with crime! we will fish out all evil doers' attitude?"  
>"Because it usually does." Araceli said, "Also, their movements have been... Odd lately."<br>"Oh, I've seen. They seem to be searching for something... God knows what though." Kiran shrugged. She paused and stared at the ceiling, "I had the dream again."  
>"Oh?" Araceli turn a curious gaze at her friend.<br>"It was just flashes of warriors from the past. Strong warriors..." Kiran murmured as her mind wandered, "Then, as their swords fell, they disappeared and the warriors vanished into smoke..." She shook her head, "It was strange..."  
>Araceli nodded slowly, she had a similar dream, but she was one of the historical figures. Her eyes widened as Kiran murmured something, "Repeat that?"<br>"Haha... This probably sounds foolish..." Kiran rubbed the back of her neck, "I think I was one of the warriors at one point but... It was just at the end and then I woke up." She caught the looked in Araceli's eyes, "Something's wrong."  
>"Maybe, maybe not." Araceli said, "We will talk to Ezio about it tonight."<p>

Araceli glanced down at Kiran's desk and nodded at a letter. Kiran looked over and chuckled. It was a letter she was sending home to her family in France. Her father had been from the south of France and her mother from Britain. They met when her father was travelling as a merchant, married, and settled down on the French side of the canal that separated the two nations. She hadn't wrote home in a while and figured it would be a nice thing to do. She had moved to Italy when she was old enough, wanting to see the world and travel. She eventually ran into Ezio who took her under his wing after a Templar attack. After joining his Order she became close friends with Araceli and eventually made her way up the ranks to become a Master Assassin. She had a small sewing shop that was attached to an old watch tower. As far as anyone knew, the tower had been sealed off so no one could get in, but Kiran had managed to create some passages. Kiran smiled fondly as she picked up the letter, "I was going to send this later today. I'm sure my parents have heard about some of the chaos that has been going on, so I should at least tell them I'm safe."  
>"Good idea, amiga." Araceli nodded. Araceli lived in Spain before coming to Italy to work with Ezio. She did not talk about her past much, aside from Kiran, very few people knew much about her family and origins.<p>

Kiran looked up as a young Assassin boy climbed in through the window, huffing as he caught his breath. He straightened himself and put on a serious face, "I hear you have missions."  
>"Ah, Marco, correct? Congratulations on making it up here." Kiran chuckled and nodded at the board, "This is the notice board. I post missions and requests here. I keep Ezio up to date on them and who is handling them. Feel free to look, but check with me first. Some missions are better handled by more experienced Assassins, or groups."<br>The boy nodded and walked over to the mission wall. He was scanning the board when another boy, about Kiran and Araceli's age, burst in through the window. Kiran glanced at Araceli and rolled her eyes before looking at the young man, "Angelo, what might you be doing here."  
>"Bestowing my glowing presence to you and honouring you by taking a mission from the wall." Angelo said proudly before sauntering over to the wall and pushing Marco to the side, the young boy stumbling, holding a paper from the wall close to his chest.<br>"Indeed." Kiran sighed as she took the paper from Marco, "... Ah, good. This is perfect for you. I will tell Ezio the next time I see him. Best of luck, Apprentice." She handed him a feather and smiled, "Safety and Peace."  
>Angelo huffed, "This all there is? Nothing better?"<br>"Every mission is important." Kiran stated.  
>Angelo grinned as he walked over and leaned over Kiran's desk, "I'm sure there is something more suited for someone of my caliber."<br>"Actually, there is." Kiran smiled, "Someone needs to clean out the shit from the stable just outside the city."  
>Araceli smirked and crossed her arms. Marco stifled a giggle before stepping away from Angelo's glare. Kiran chuckled, "I joke, I joke. I mean, you are Angelo, the big muscly warrior. An ego the size of a mountain and muscles to match, and a brain the size of a acorn. The man with the subtly of a bull in a pottery shop, and a voice of thunder." She smiled, "I'm sure those women are fine sharing you... I mean, I saw two of them talking about you. They were so happy their eyes could cut steel and venom could shoot from their mouths. Oh, what a lucky man you are. I do wish I could be like you. I mean, I'm here, stuck in this tower... Keeping track of missions and helping keep the city safe."<br>Angelo's face turned bright red as he tried to find a retort. Kiran looked at the wall, "If there are no missions her that suit your taste, might I recommend one of the bureaus? I'm sure they could help you."  
>Angelo stammered, trying to find words, before storming out of the room and leaping into the hay in the street below. Kiran winked at Marco, "Never let a guy like that push you around. You're better than that."<br>"You sure told him." Marco laughed as he looked at the window.  
>"I think I have an ancestor who was extremely cheeky like that and some how it was passed onto me." Kiran smiled, "And if that's the case, I thank my ancestor." She nodded at Marco, "Now, run along."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Matteo and Kiran are my OCs, Araceli belongs to Dragonlegends, a friend of mine.**

Chapter 2

Kiran and Araceli made their way to a cozy little villa that belonged to Ezio and his family. They were a few steps from the door when Ezio's daughter opened the door and let them in with a smile. The duo made their way to the main room where they found Ezio sitting in a chair by the fire. Kiran nodded at the man, "Master." She handed him a paper with the information about Marco and the mission he accepted.  
>Ezio sighed softly, "You know I do not care to be called 'Master'." He chuckled, "As amazing as I am."<br>"You made the brotherhood and lead us. I would gladly call you Grand Master." Kiran stated before taking a seat beside Araceli on the lounge chair.  
>"You wanted to speak to us?" Araceli asked.<br>"Yes..." Ezio nodded his head and looked at the fire for a moment before looking back at the young women, "You have both seen that the guards have been acting... Strange lately, si?" The two Assassins nodded. "Well... Rumours have been floating around about a change of power." He said.  
>"Change of power?" Kiran arched a brow, "Monsieur, what do you mean?" She caught a look in Ezio's eyes and narrowed her own, "This has to do with the Templars?"<br>"They have been gone from the city for years now." Araceli stated, "Why would they come back? They have no claim to this place."  
>"That's what I want you to look into. I want to know why the guards are acting strangely and what they plan on doing." Ezio explained, "If this has anything to do with the Templars..."<br>"We will handle it." Kiran cut in quickly, "Put it out of your mind, Monsieur."  
>Ezio chuckled as he looked at Kiran, "You are how old?"<br>"Twenty." Kiran said with a wry smirk, "You know that. Don't tell me your memory is going."  
>"A young Assassin like you should not fret over an old man like me." Ezio chuckled, "And my memory is as good as ever."<br>"Pardon, Monsieur." Kiran bowed her head, "I know things have been tough. You and your family shouldn't have to worry about Templars and guards." Kiran looked up, "Be assured that we will get to the bottom of this."

Ezio nodded his head and offered a gentle smile before dismissing the Assassins. He looked up suddenly, "A moment." The duo looked at each other before walking back over to the Dai. He chuckled as he remembered something, "Before I forget, I have requested the help of the Gondoliers. If something is going on, it's best if we all work together. Tomorrow I want you both to go to their hideout and speak to the Chief. He will assign someone to work with you."  
>Kiran pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. Araceli caught the action and smirked, "Why do I have the feeling you already suggested someone to the Chief?"<br>"Let's just say I think everything will work out fine." Ezio shrugged casually.  
>"If it's that Guppy..." Kiran groaned, "Ugh, I just know it is..."<br>"Safety and peace, Master Assassins." Ezio grinned.  
>"Cheeky old bastard." Kiran muttered as she waved a farewell and followed Araceli out the door.<p>

Kiran walked down the cobblestone road with Araceli. They made their way down to the docks and slipped into the sewers. After a few minutes of making their way through the maze-like sewers they came to a barred wooden door. They stood in front of the door for a moment before it swung open. A black cloaked figure motioned for them to enter before shutting the door behind them. The Master Assassins made their way through the chamber into a large briefing room. A man in a black cloak with ornate silver symbols sewn into the fabric stood over a table looking at a map. The man looked up and grinned as he saw the young Assassins. His blue-grey eyes shone brightly and his black hair was tied back in a short ponytail. He opened his arms and beamed, "Welcome! Welcome! I was told you two would be coming."  
>"Savio, it's good to see you again." Kiran smiled.<br>"Plunder any ships lately?" Araceli asked.  
>"Depends on what you mean." Savio winked before laughing, "But yes, we looted a ship a few days ago. They had been causing trouble in Venice and... Well, who could pass up a change to steal back what is rightfully theirs?"<p>

Savio crossed his arms as he looked at the map of the city again. He was silent for a moment before glancing at the Assassins, "Ezio says something is going on."  
>"Possibly. That's what we will be looking into." Kiran said, "We need to do some... Research first."<br>"And I have just the man to help you." Savio grinned before calling out, "Captain de Felice!"  
>Kiran groaned and ran a hand through her hair as another black cloaked figure entered the room. His clear blue eyes lit up when he saw Kiran and Araceli. The scar over his right eye was pulled as he smiled, "Master Assassin Araceli! Pleasure to see you again!" He paused and looked at Kiran, "And the little Sparrow as well."<br>"Guppy." Kiran retorted with a flat expression.  
>"Captain, you will be helping these two ladies with some research." Savio said, "Play nicely."<p>

Araceli grinned at Savio, "He will be working with Kiran mostly."  
>"Quoi?" Kiran gaped before sighing, "Yes, leave the Guppy with me..."<br>"Bella, do you not want me to help you?" The Captain feigned a hurt heart, "You wound me."  
>"Indeed." Kiran rolled her eyes. She was about to say more when she looked up suddenly. She furrowed her brows and looked around the room. Araceli stepped forward and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. Kiran looked at the ceiling and narrowed her eyes, "Something's wrong."<br>Savio arched a brow before closing his eyes, "Hm, sounds noisier than usual up there."  
>Kiran's eyes widened, "Araceli, you stay with Savio and Matteo." Before anyone could say anything Kiran took off out of the hideout, passing two Gondoliers who were running past her in the opposite direction.<p>

She scrambled from the sewers and made it onto the docks to see a crowd talking in frantic tones. She rushed forward, "What's going on here?"  
>"A boy was being chased by the guards." An older woman said in a horrified tone, "No one knows what was going on, but it looked like they wanted to kill him!"<br>Kiran felt her heart stop before she bolted off down the road that everyone was looking down. She hopped onto a roof and made her way across the city, following the sounds of a chase. She saw a young Assassin running down an alley and rushed ahead. She saw the boy stumble and fall and the guards rushing up behind him with swords raised. She threw herself off the roof in front of the boy, plunging her hidden blade into the chest of the closest guard. She glanced back to see that the boy was in bad shape. She glared at the guards and tensed for a fight. She lunged forward, running another guard through as they charged at her, and was about to strike down another when Savio, Araceli, and Matteo appeared behind the guards, striking a few of them down.  
>Matteo looked at the boy before narrowing his eyes at Kiran, "Get him out of here."<br>Kiran was about to argue but decided not to. She picked up the boy and had him ride on her back as she darted through the streets. She made it to a nearby bureau in a less than a minute. Inside the Rafiq helped her tend to the boys wounds. Ezio had appeared a short time later, having caught wind of the incident while in the city.

The young boy blinked and winced in pain. He looked to the side to see Kiran sitting in a chair beside his bed. He looked away sadly, "I am sorry..."  
>"Don't say that." Kiran said, "It's not your fault." Kiran brushed some hair out of his face, "Marco, what happened?"<br>"I don't know... I went in to eliminate the target as the mission required, but I... I was ambushed." Marco said, wincing in pain.  
>Kiran furrowed her brows, "But how...? That mission came from a good source." Kiran shook her head, "Rest. You have earned it. I am so sorry... If I had known..."<br>"It's okay." Marco said, offering a warm smile, "I know you wouldn't have let me go if you knew what would happen." Marco closed his eyes and sighed, "But my cousin looked really mad..."  
>"Cousin?" Kiran asked.<br>"Matteo de Felice." Marco said, "He's a Captain. He's really strong and brave! I hope to be like him some day."  
>"I'm sure you will." Kiran smiled gently before patting the boy's shoulder, "Rest and recover. No missions for the next while."<br>"Damn straight there will be missions for him until he has recovered." Matteo hissed as he stormed into the bureau.  
>The Rafiq looked from Kiran to Matteo, "Keep it civil. We have someone recovering in here."<br>"He wouldn't be in here if someone had done their job." Matteo glared at Kiran.  
>Kiran stood up and glared back at Matteo, "I would never have sent him on that mission if I knew it was an ambush."<br>"Clearly you don't look into things well enough." Matteo glared.  
>"Do not criticize my abilities!" Kiran shouted, "The source put in this request through Ezio. Nothing was brought to my attention that said something was wrong." She gestured at Marco, "Do you think I would willingly let someone get hurt? Do you have any idea how horrible I feel about this happening?"<br>Matteo pushed past Kiran and knelt beside his cousin, "Are you okay?"  
>"Don't be mad at her. She saved me-" Marco began.<br>"She put you in danger." Matteo stated, shooting Kiran a bitter glare.  
>Savio and Araceli entered the bureau with Ezio behind them. The Rafiq motioned for them to not get involved. Kiran crossed her arms, "This isn't my fault."<br>"Of course it is!" Matteo whirled around and pointed a violent finger at Kiran, "You should have watched over him! Or does being a Master Assassin mean you don't have to pay attention to lower ranks?" He glared venemously at her, "You do not deserve the title."  
>Kiran felt like a cold blade had been run through her. She stepped forward and smacked Matteo across the face, leaving him stunned for a moment. He shot her another glare but froze when he saw tears in her eyes. She turned and looked at Savio, "Sorry, but I refuse to work with someone who insults me so. If there is anyone else, if you are still willing to have someone from your group help me, who wants to help, then please send them my way." She looked back at Marco, "Get well soon." She nodded at the Rafiq, Ezio, and Araceli. She glanced over her shoulder at Matteo, "Capitaine."<p>

Savio followed Kiran out of the bureau, "Kiran, please, don't be rash-"  
>"I will not work with someone who treats me like that!" Kiran declared firmly, "You heard him. I can't work with someone who hates me. Let him do as he pleases, but I will not go to him for help ever again. Frankly, if I never see him again it will be too soon." Kiran bid a final farewell before departing to her tower. Savio watched her run off before going back into the bureau. Inside Ezio was finishing a harsh lecture. Araceli narrowed her eyes at Matteo, "You know she would never endanger anyone in the Creed. She is the last person who would even dream of doing so."<br>Matteo sat in a chair beside Marco's bed, his face in his hands. Ezio looked at Savio, "I do not know how this happened... The request was given to me by an acquaintance." He furrowed his brows and muttered something dark under his breath.  
>Marco looked at Savio, "I'm sorry."<br>"No no, my boy." Savio waved the statement away, "Don't be."  
>Marco looked at his cousin, "Please, cousin. Don't be mad at her."<p>

Matteo looked up at the others in the room and met their sharp looks. Ezio sighed, "You have every right to be upset, but you shouldn't take it out on Kiran."  
>Matteo sighed as he stood up. He murmured something under his breath before excusing himself. Ezio and Araceli looked at Savio as the Captain left. Savio said that Matteo just needed some time to himself and that he would do the right thing when everything cooled down.<p>

Kiran sat in her shop finishing a dress that someone had dropped off to be mended. She kept looking at the dressed as she heard the shop door open, "Sorry, a bit busy. I'll be with you in a moment."  
>She let out a sigh after a moment as she stood up and looked the dress over. She smiled proudly before setting the pins and threat down. She turned around and smiled, "Now, how can I help-" She narrowed her eyes, "We're closed."<br>"Sparrow, please! Wait-" Matteo began.  
>"We are closed. Please leave." Kiran stated firmly.<br>"I just want to talk!" Matteo began, but Kiran grabbed his arm and shoved him out the door.  
>"You have said enough already." She hissed before slamming the door shut and locking it. She knew no one would be dropping by until tomorrow morning to pick up their outfits so she didn't have to worry about closing up early. She slipped into the back of the store, entering a back room. She moved a bookcase back to reveal a stairway. She pulled it back in place and made her way up to stairs. She moved another bookcase out of the way, entering the office at the top of the tower and pushing the bookcase shut behind her. She turned around slowly with a heavy sigh, jumping back when a small bouquet was pushed into her face.<br>"Capitaine-" Kiran began.  
>"I'm sorry." Matteo murmured. He looked at the floor sadly, "I'm sorry..." He looked at her, "I shouldn't have taken out my anger out on you... It's just... Marco's my little cousin. He's like my own little brother. The thought of losing him..."<br>"I never would have put him at risk like that if I knew." Kiran said, "And I plan on paying them back for what they did. I will be speaking to this source..."  
>"I will go to." Matteo said quickly, "Please..."<br>Kiran looked at Matteo then at the flowers. Matteo lowered his voice to a whispers, "I am sorry..."  
>Kiran looked at him again and sighed, offering a small smile, "The cunning Captain Matteo de Felice scales the tower with a bouquet and spills appologies." She smiles as she takes the flowers, "And you do know that I love gladiolus flowers."<br>"So you forgive me?" Matteo asked, his eyes brightening.  
>"I don't see why not, this time." Kiran said as she set the flowers on her desk, "Now, go rest. Be with Marco. Tomorrow night we will pay this source a visit."<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kiran strode down a stone path, watching the moon as it rose in the sky. She left the city and made her way to a farm a short distance away. As she felt the city's perimeter she was flanked by Araceli and Matteo. Kiran nodded at them both before continuing down the winding pathway. Araceli glanced at Kiran, "Ezio knows what you are planning."  
>"Someone told him? Or is it just his keen senses?" Kiran asked, a wry smirk tugging at her lips.<br>"Someone tried to kill a young apprentice, whom you watch over like a mother hen." Araceli chuckled, "Anyone would be shocked if you didn't confront the person who planned the incident." She glanced at Matteo, "And Ezio asked that try to avoid killing the informant."  
>Matteo gave a small grunt. While he didn't care for that order he would still obey it, knowing that it would cause more trouble if he didn't listen. He nodded slightly, "Marco is alive and recovering well. That's all that matters to me."<p>

Kiran lead the group to a small farm house and knocked at the door. An older woman opened the door and gasped slightly, "What are you doing here?"  
>"Is your husband home?" Kiran asked.<br>"Please-" The woman began, her tone turning frantic.  
>"We mean no harm." Kiran said gently, "We just want to talk. You have my word."<br>The woman hesitated for a moment before motioning for the trio to enter the house. A few moments later a man came out of what the group presumed to be a master bedroom and paled when he saw Kiran and Araceli. Kiran stepped forward, "Senor Contadino?"  
>The man gaped at them before stammering, "Wh-what are you doing here?" He looked upstairs before looking at the group, "Please, my children..."<br>"We have no harmful intentions." Kiran stated, "That you can be certain of. What we want are answers." She motioned for the man to sit, "We almost lost a young boy today because of your information."  
>"Aniello, what are they talking about?" His wife asked in a concerned tone.<br>"Who do you work for, Contadino?" Araceli asked.  
>Aniello looked away, "You are mistaken."<br>"There was an ambush that is linked to the information you gave us." Araceli stated firmly, "We know that you know something." She crossed her arms, "Final chance."  
>"You wouldn't dare." He glared.<br>"We can't kill you, but we can make you wish you were dead. An innocent life was almost lost today, Contadino, and his blood would have been on your hands. Answer us now!" Kiran shouted.  
>"The guards don't like you Assassins." Aniello stated.<br>"Actually is the higher ups and their lap dogs, but do go on." Kiran explained.  
>"They want to be rid of the Assassin influence in the city and surrounding area. They want the Templars back in power." Aniello said, "The people here are... Too fond of your kind and too trusting."<br>"They have no reason to fear us. We don't kill for no reason. When we do, we do so to keep the people safe." Kiran stated, "Continue."  
>"The guards want the Templars back." Aniello stated, "To restore order... You Assassin's do not understand this. You do not fight for a proper cause."<br>"The Templars seek order by controlling others. We seek order by letting people find it themselves." Kiran corrected, "The Templars can demonize us as much as they please, but we have the same goal in mind. Our methods are just different." She crossed her arms, "And the Templars won't be making a return here."  
>"You really believe that?" Aniello chuckled, "Fools."<br>"Talk old man." Matteo hissed.  
>"Have you ever heard of the six Legendary Blades?" Aniello smirked.<br>"Joyeuse, Durendal, Exaclibur, Hrunting, Damocles and the sword of Attila the Hun." Kiran recited, "Swords of great warriors and strong leaders. What about them?"  
>"I overheard some guards talking about the Templars going to find these swords. With them, the Templars will see to it that their goals are achieved." He shrugged his shoulders, "Something about them being pieces to... a puzzle or something. I don't know. I didn't hear much after that."<p>

Kiran and Araceli exchanged glances before looking back at Aniello. Araceli uncrossed her arms, "You and your family have a day to leave this place." She and the others turned to leave and she looked over her shoulder, "If this is what we think it is... Things are going to get bad really quickly. You and your family will leave this place."  
>"Your information is appreciated, but traitors are not." Kiran stated as she and her companions left the house.<p>

Ezio narrowed his eyes as he listened to Kiran and Araceli tell him about what Aniello had told them. He crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat, "If what he says is true..." He looked at the trio standing before him, "I want you to look into this. If there is any proof to what Aniello said..."  
>"It will be dealt with, sir." Kiran stated firmly.<br>"Might I recommend going to the guard's base? Perhaps we can get information there." Araceli suggested before smirking, "Kiran, don't you have a friend within the guard ranks?"  
>"Cencio?" Kiran arched a brow before grinning, "Ben oui! Wonderful young man. I'm sure I could ask a favour of him." She furrowed her brow, "It would be a major risk for him... But if he'll help..."<br>"There's no doubt in my mind that he will help you." Ezio smiled gently, "Now go. Rest well and good luck tomorrow."  
>As the group left Ezio's home Araceli noticed Matteo's stern look. She chuckled, "What is it, Captain?"<br>"This guard. Can we trust him?" Matteo asked, his arms crossed over his chest and his gaze averted to the side slightly.  
>"Cencio is a good guy. I would trust him if he said something was wrong." Kiran stated with a shrug, "He's helped me out before, and has done nothing to betray my trust."<br>Matteo responded with a grunt and a sharper gaze, "Still..."  
>"Easy, de Felice. One may think you were jealous of this man." Araceli chuckled before brushing past a now stunned Matteo. She nodded at Kiran, "I'll contact Cencio and have him drop by your place in the morning with any extra information. Maybe he'll be able to get us into the building."<br>"I don't doubt he'd be able to." Kiran grinned, "He is a cheeky little warrior."

The group soon split off to go to their homes. Araceli had met up with Cencio later that night and told him of the situation. He paused a moment before saying he would do the best he could.

Kiran was awoken early in the morning to someone knocking at the shop door. She quickly got changed and rushed to the door to see a young man in a guard's uniform standing outside the shop. She smiled and waved him inside, "Cencio! Good to see you!"  
>Cencio looked around before entering the shop. He was a few years older than Kiran, and was one of the first people she has met when she arrived in the city. He had helped her obtain information when he believed it to be the right thing, but did not keep his criticisms quite if he disagreed with something she, or her allies, did. Kiran motioned for Cencio to take a seat as she went into the kitchen to grab some food for breakfast. She returned a few minutes later with a few plates and a plater of cheese, bread, and fruits.<br>Cencio watched as Kiran took a seat before he spoke up, "So, Araceli says there is trouble?"  
>"Potentially. Have you heard anything?" Kiran asked.<br>"I will not deny that I have overheard the higher ups discussing somethings about Templars. Though what they have planned, I do not know." He explained as he bit into a piece of bread.  
>"Can you get us into the building?" She asked bluntly.<br>"There is going to be a meeting tonight, some Templars will be coming to talk with the Captains of the guard. You should be able to sneak in through the cellar and make it to the main office room where information and notes are stored." He explained, "Everyone will be busy, so you won't have to worry about the doors being heavily guarded." He smirked, "I mean, only a fool would sneak into a building filled with guards and Templars."  
>"Or masters of shadows." She corrected with a smirk before taking a bite out of a piece of cheese, "Either way, information will be obtained." She smiled, "I want to thank you for your help. I know that you must be risking a lot and-"<br>"Think nothing of it." He interupted, "People have been acting weird lately, and I want to know what's going on myself."

Kiran was about to speak when the shop door swung open and Matteo marched in. His face was, as usual, hidden under his hood keeping everything hidden except his mouth, which was pulled into a frown. Cencio tensed and his hand subconsciously shifted to his sword. Kiran rolled her eyes, "Men..." She nodded at Matteo, "Good to see you, Matteo." She offered him a plate of food, "Breakfast?"  
>Matteo nodded at Cencio, "So, the guard gave you the information you needed?" He glanced at the other man, "One would not expect a guard to turn against his own."<br>"I'm a protector of the people first and a guard second." Cencio hissed, "I want to know what is going on, and if the people of the city are in danger."  
>Kiran sighed as she stood up, "Your shift starts soon, right? I'll let you be on your way. But first..." She ducked behind a counter before emerging with an oranate gold bracelet, "This is what you were looking for for Gema?"<br>"It's perfect! Where did you find this?" Cencio beamed.  
>"A trader I ran into a while ago was selling it. I saw it and it was just what you were looking for." She smirled proudly.<br>"What's that for?" Matteo asked, his tone flat.  
>"He's going to propose to his girlfriend." She smiled, "He's working on a ring of his own to give her, but he wanted to give her a 'promise' gift. A token of sorts."<br>"His... girlfriend?" Matteo's tone turned to one of surprise.  
>Kiran bid Cencio a fond fairwell and wished him luck. Once he left she turned to Matteo and crossed her arms, "Did you have to be so hostile with each other?"<br>Matteo shrugged, "I don't trust guards."  
>"Uh huh..." Kiran rolled her eyes before nodding at the food, "Have some breakfast, then we'll meet up with Araceli."<p>

Araceli, Kiran, and Matteo knelt in the bushes near the guard tower, watching as the guards all entered the building. Supposedly two Templars had arrived earlier that day and were already inside. The trio watched the silhouettes of people moving inside, waiting until most of them were in the same area, before making their way to the cellar door at the back of the building. Kiran quickly undid the lock and slipped into the shadows of the cellar followed by Araceli, and finally by Matteo, who shut the cellar door behind them. After a moment of listening for the sound of people moving above them they made their way to a door that, after some lockpicking, opened to a long hallway.  
>The slowly made their way into the room Cencio had indicated as the 'office' where documentation was kept. Matteo stood watch at the door as the young Assassins rummaged about. They found several notes from the Templars to the Captains and Commanders about their plan to 'eliminate the Assassins and return the balance of power to its norm', as well as allusions to weapons that would serve to aid the Templars in their mission. Kiran shook her head, "This is bad... If they get their hands on any of these swords..."<br>"We need to get to Ezio and show him these letters." Araceli stated firmly before pocketing the notes and documents in her hands.  
>Kiran followed suit before turning to Matteo, "Is it safe?"<br>"I saw no movement in the hall. Sounded like people were walking around near the front of the building, but I do not believe they would spot us if we left now."

They quickly gathered what they needed before making their way to the cellar and out of the building. They were halfway to Ezio's home when a young woman came rushing over. Her cheeks were streaked with tears and her gentle blue eyes were bloodshot. Kiran's face paled when she saw her, "Gema? What's wrong?"  
>"It's Cencio. They have him in the city center. They are going to kill him!" She shrieked.<br>Kiran hissed, "Go to Ezio and tell him what's going on. We'll keep Cencio safe."  
>"But-"<br>"I swear to you, I won't let anything happen to Cencio."  
>Gema nodded quickly before running off. Kiran growled before rushing off towards the city center, Araceli and Matteo racing close behind her. They soon were standing on a roof at the city center, looking down into the crowd. At the front stood two Templars and Cencio, who was held down so he was on his knees by two other guards.<p>

"-Do you want to be watched over by bloodthirsty killers? Or do you want to be guided to true knowledge, to true glory and peace?" A male Templar shouted at the crowd, who all stood in shock. He gestured harshly at Cencio, "This man almost cost you all the chance at freedom! He would rather you be lead by killers than by true leaders!" He grinned darkly at the crowd, "The Templars can offer you true freedom! We can free you all from your chains! Hear me! We can bring you salvation!"  
>"Salvation at the cost of life!" Kiran shouted venemously as she lept down onto the platform the Templars and guards stood on, "You call us bloodthirsty killers... But we aren't the ones about to slaughter an innocent man!"<br>"He gave you information-" The Templar growled.  
>"His only crime is knowing an Assassin, nothing more!" Kiran shouted.<br>"Kiran... Run..." Cencio coughed, blood spattering from his lips.  
>"He seeks to defend you, which is enough to call him the traitor he is." The Templar glared, "And he will be put down like the dog he is!"<br>The other Templar raised a sword and aimed it Cencio's neck, but just before they could swing their blade Araceli shot them in the back with an arrow, not a lethal shot but enough to make them drop their weapon and crumple to the floor. The first Templar hissed darkly as Araceli and Matteo appeared on the platform, swiftly taking out the guards holding Cencio.  
>Kiran turned to the crowd and saw Ezio, Gema, a number of her fellow Assassins, and a number of Gondoliers approaching the crowd. "Do you really want this? Do you want people killing you just for knowing someone? If that the freedom you want?" She looked about the crowd at the guards who were also in shock, "Would you let a friend die for the greed of others! The Templars chose the Assassins as their enemies, what glory is there bringing innocents into the fray! The guards have done well protecting the people, and we only seek to help protect all peoples from people like this!" She pointed at the Templar, "What is freedom, if it is under the control and manipulation of another person? True freedom comes from learning it yourself! Only you can free yourselves!" She shook her head, "But you as people are free to choose! You can choose to fight this! Don't let yourselves be manipulated-"<br>"Silence!" The Templar shouted.  
>"I will be silent when I am dead!" Kiran shot at him venemously, "I will stop fighting when my very soul ends! Until then I will not stop my work in protecting these people from monsters like you!" She looked at the guards, "I thought of many of you as noble warriors, prove me right! Prove that you truly want to defend these people! Do you want to be treated as you friend here? Do you want to live in fear of death because of these people?"<br>"That is enough!" The Templar reached from Kiran.  
>"You claim you want to bring salvation, but what salvation is their in murder?" Kiran looked at the crowd sadly, "The Assassins are not perfect... No... I won't argue that, but we only wish to help protect you so you can find true freedom... We kill, yes, but only to keep people safe and in our own defense... Have any of you faced cruelty at the hands of any of my brothers or sisters? Speak now, and I will listen!"<br>"That is enough of your words, demon!" The Templar growled, unsheathing a dangerous looking sword.  
>"Sharp words and anger does not a demon make. Just a fool declaring a demon of someone else." Kiran stated before eyeing the sword warily.<br>The Templar spat before levelling his sword at Kiran, "Do you know what this is?" He was met with a level and silent gaze. "This is the sword of Attila the Hun, the very man who lay seige against Masyaf. Does that sound familiar?" He grinned, "And it will be used again against the Assassins."  
>Kiran readied her sword, along with Araceli and Matteo. Ezio and his allies made their way through the crowd, ready for a fight. The Templar lunged at Kiran, who just barely blocked the attack and dodged out of the way. Soon a fight broke out between the Templars and Kiran, Araceli, and Matteo, amongst the guards and Ezio and his allies.<br>Kiran noticed the second Templar sneaking up behind Cencio, sword raised. She let out a shout and raced forward, knocking him out of the way and taking the attack. The Templar's sword dug into her shoulder, knocking her backwards onto the platform. A hush started to fall over the crowd as everyone looked at Kiran lying motionless on the platform. Cencio rushed forward and pulled the sword from his friend's shoulder before shaking her, "Kiran! Answer me!"  
>The crowd began to murmur amongst each other and many of the guards gaped in horror. The first Templar laughed and spat at Kiran, "This is what happens to those that oppose us..."<br>Kiran winced in pain as she pulled herself to her feet, "If what we do is wrong, then I will see you in Hell... I talked to someone recently and you know what I said?" She took a shaky breath, "The Templars and Assassins have the same goal in mind, but our means of achieving this goal are different... But there is yet another difference between us..." She took a breath, "We don't take pleasure in killing others! I will never take pleasure in taking life... Each time I must is just as hard as the first... But you...! Your pleasure in this pain... Take your pleasure, I can't stop that, but at least I can be satisfied knowing I kept my humanity, unlike you... Monster..." Kiran winced in pain, the blood spurting from her wound causing her to faint. The last thing she heard as she fell into darkness was an uproar from the crowd.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kiran blinked wearily as she looked around her room on the main level of her shop. She blinked again and noticed Matteo hovering over her with a shocked expression. He quickly looked over his shoulder and shouted for some people to come over. Kiran tilted her head to see Araceli, Gema, Cencio, Savio, Marco, and Ezio flood into the room. Ezio sat at the edge of the bed and rested a hand on Kiran's right shoulder, "How are you feeling, my friend?"  
>"Been better, been worse." She chuckled before wincing in pain, "What happened?"<br>"Your words must have reached the people," Savio smirked, "Because as soon as you hit the ground the crowd turned on the Templars and the guards who sided with them." He laughed heartedly, "You've been out for a little more than a day and the citizens have sent anyone who was allied with the Templars running. The guards who stayed as trying their best to keep things calm."  
>"Wait... My words had that effect?" Kiran gaped in surprise.<br>"Well, Sparrow, you always have had a way with words." Matteo chuckled, "I guess your words struck all the right chords."  
>"Matteo could have killed that Templar when he saw you drop." Ezio said, "It took Araceli and Savio to hold him back from going after the Templar and killing him."<br>"No one tries to kill Sparrow and gets away with it while I'm around." Matteo huffed, "I would never let anyone like those scum harm a friend and get away with it. I swear, if she didn't make it... I would have tracked them down," His fists clenched, "Those bastards almost killed my cousin and then they tried the same stunt on my Sparrow?"  
>"Calm, calm." Savio chuckled as he patted Matteo's shoulder, "It's okay now. Your little 'sparrow' is safe now."<br>"My-?" Matteo blinked, "Wh-who said she's was my Sparrow?"  
>Savio chuckled as patted Matteo's head, "We can discuss it later. It seems one reveals more about themselves then they may intend to when worried for someone."<br>Kiran looked at Ezio, "He had the sword of Attila..."  
>"It looks like it is as bad as we imagined..." Ezio nodded before looking at everyone, "We cannot let them get the swords..."<br>"I will go and make sure they don't succeed." Kiran said as she sat up.  
>"You are in no condition-" Matteo began, his tone holding a note of concern.<br>"I am one of the best, I have to do what I can to stop them... And this has become personal." Kiran stated, "No one threatens my friends and home and gets away with it."

After a long debate Ezio cut in, silencing everyone. He said that Kiran, Araceli, and Matteo would go out and get the swords. He looked at Kiran and smiled gently, suggesting that she go to the city center and talk to the people again. Kiran arched a brow before agreeing. Once she was ready she went into the city center with Araceli and Matteo. They were greeted by their guard allies. Kiran stood in front of the platform and looked at the crowd of people who were starting to gather. She looked at Ezio before smiling at the crowd, "H-hello. I see everyone is doing well." She cleared her throat, "I heard you all fought off the Templars. I want to let you all know that my friends and I thank you and we won't let you down. I, along some allies, will be leaving to stop these Templars. While gone I trust that the guards will watch over you and protect you as they always have. Also, the Assassins, and our allies, will help defend the city if the Templars attempt to return."  
>She paused when she saw a small figure run from the crowd and stop in front of her. She paused and looked at the young child and knelt down, "Is everything okay, little one?"<br>The child look at her before throwing their arms around her, "Please be safe."  
>"Ah-!" Kiran blinked in surprise before hugging the child, "I promise my friends and I will return safely." She looked at the crowd, "And I trust everyone will work together to keep this city safe."<p>

She spoke to the guards who remained behind and found that they had all chosen Cencio to be their new Commander. She told them that she had faith in them and new they would keep the city safe. After that she spoke to Araceli and Matteo. From what Ezio had found out, the Templars were close to obtaining Hrunting and the sword of Damocles. Their main objective would be to find the swords Joyeuse, Durendal, and Excalibur while they still had a chance, then they could try and get to the other two swords before the Templars did. He said suggested that they trio take a day to prepare and leave first thing in the morning.

Kiran arrived home and quickly got to packing the things she would need, which included spare daggers, food, and medical supplies. Araceli would be bringing extra maps just in case as well so she didn't have to worry about that. Kiran rubbed her left shoulder and winced slightly. While the pain was subsiding, it still hurt depending on the movement she performed. She looked up as the shop door creaked open and saw Matteo walk into the shop carrying a bag. He set it down and arched a brow at Kiran, "Still preparing?"  
>"Just finished." She said, wincing as she pulled herself to her feet.<br>"You sure you want to do this?" He asked.  
>"Easy, Guppy, someone might thing you care if you keep talking like that." She teased before nodding, "But yes, I'm sure." She looked away, "Ezio can't, and I don't want to risk any of the others leaving the city and being put in danger." She looked up when she felt a hand come to rest on her head. She blinked as she looked up at Matteo, "Hm?"<br>He motioned for her to go take a seat somewhere. She looked at him in confusion, "What are you doing?"  
>"Making supper. It's late and I doubt you've eaten, and neither have I." He stated as he walked into the kitchen.<br>"Matteo, you don't have to-" She began as she followed him into the small kitchen.  
>"Sparrow, go sit. That's an order." Matteo said, smirking at the look Kiran returned to him.<br>"And I have to obey you... Why?" She asked, crossing her arms and keeping her feet planted firmly on the floor.  
>"Because I'm a man." He smirked, trying to hold back a laugh at the smirk that appeared on Kiran's face.<br>"Well, Captain," She said casually, "We shall see how much of a 'man' you are when I chop off that twig you call a penis."  
>"Eh, jokes like that aren't funny." He said, his face paling slightly.<br>"Who's joking?" She grinned mischeviously.  
>He rolled his eyes and set to making supper, "Fine, just... Do what you want while I cook."<br>"Can I help?" She offered.  
>Matteo looked around before nodding at some vegetables, "Cut those up into small pieces."<br>"Done." She said before setting to work.

After the stew began to cook over the fire Kiran noticed the sky starting to darken. She chuckled as she dropped some vegetables into the pot, "I take it you brought your bag over thinking you would be staying the night."  
>"I brought it over incase you needed anything extra, or if there was something I would really need that I didn't already have." He replied quickly, "A gentleman staying in a lady's home, especially a young, single lady-"<br>"It's fine by me." She said, trying to stifle a chuckle, "I doubt the neighbors would gossip about me letting a friend stay the night. They already know we're leaving in the morning so..." She winked, "Plus I think people would trust me if I said I don't plan on giving myself away easily."  
>"Beg your pardon?" Matteo asked, his cheeks tinting pink.<br>"People know I take stuff like that seriously. I don't intend on giving myself to anyone unless I know I will be with them and they will be faithful." She said before chuckling lightly, "Plus I'm really family oriented, and I doubt many guys my age are really interested in family matters and all."  
>"What's your family like?" He asked, stirring the pot slowly.<br>"Nice family. My immediate family are... Well off. We have some nobility that are family, but my family lives a decent life. My parents are farmers, they own their own farm and vinyard, and my siblings were too young to work last time I saw them. I think my younger brother might be working as an apprentice in a smithy." She glanced at Matteo, "What about you?"  
>"I..." He fell silent for a moment, "I do not recall much about them. My mother couldn't raise me, since she was a young mother in a poor family, and my father didn't care about her or myself. Last I heard he was with yet another woman." He stared into the stew and sighed, "Savio raised me as his own. My mother is his younger cousin, so I still got to be with family... She handed me over to Savio when he was visiting... I haven't seen her in years..."<br>"Where is she?" She asked.  
>"In Syracuse... I think." He murmured.<br>Kiran fell silent for a moment, "Would you like to go visit her? After we get the swords, we may be able to go find her."  
>"Maybe..." He shrugged, "I wonder if she'd even want to see me."<br>"If she didn't care she wouldn't have handed you over to someone in the family." She said gently, laying a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure she'd be thrilled to see you."

Matteo shrugged as he poured some stew into two bowls, passing one to Kiran. "So..." He began, "I any idea where the swords may be located?"  
>"Araceli and I did some digging... Damocles is the closest, but the Templar's may be close it already... Our best chances would be to go to Rocamadour and track down Durendal, then move to Joyeuse, Ardéche, then to Cornwall." Kiran explained, keeping the change of topic in mind as she watched her friend.<br>"So we are going to give up on the Damocles sword so easily?" Matteo chuckled.  
>"They may already have it. At least we have a chance getting those other three." She explained as she began to eat.<p>

They soon finished their supper and went to bed. Kiran told Matteo that he could take the room on the main floor while she went up to her room on another level in the tower. She was about to head upstairs when she looked back at Matteo, "Matteo?"  
>"Yes, Sparrow?" He looked up.<br>"Savio is immensely proud of you and what you've accomplished... I'm sure your mother would be as well..." She hesitated before continuing, "And it's your father's loss in not being part of your life. He missed out on being the father of a great man." She paused again before turning to head upstairs.  
>"Sparrow?"<br>"Oui?"  
>"Thank you."<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The group had been travelling for a few days when they arrived in Rocamadour in France. Some locals had been kind enough to pass on some stories about the location of the legendary Durendal. The trio had decided to go to a tavern to rest for a bit and decide what their next action should be. Inside the tavern they got some food and sat at a table near the back of the room. Araceli drummed her fingers on the table as she looked at a map of the area, "So... Durendal is likely to be in the local sanctuary."  
>"Which means we need to sneak in." Kiran murmured before running a hand through her hair, "I strongly dislike sneaking into and stealing from sanctuaries and religious places... But I am sure God would forgive us given the circumstances."<br>"We'll leave after dark." Araceli stated, "It should be a simple in-and-out retrieval."

Everyone looked up as the tavern door was flung open and a group of rowdy young adults sauntered into the building. Kiran smirked and let out a short laugh as she stood up. Matteo arched a brow and looked at Araceli, who smirked and leaned back in her seat as if she was about to watch something interesting.  
>The young adults were crowded around a table being noisy and bothering the other patrons. Some of the young men sent a serving girl scurrying away while they hollered and whistled after her. Kiran cleared her throat and crossed her arms, her hood up and covering most of her face. The group fell silent before laughing at her. The supposed leader of the group, a big burly looking man with dirty blond hair and green eyes stood up and walked over to her, "Now, what do we have here? Someone who doesn't like our fun?" He laughed loudly, "Well, that's too bad." He placed a hand on her shoulder and leaned down, "Maybe you'd be interested in another kind of fun?"<br>"Sorry, monsieur." She looked up and brushed back her hood, revealing her face to him, "But I am not interested. But might I recommend you take your 'fun' elsewhere? I don't think the people here like it... And I do hate seeing the people disturbed by troublemakers." She smirked, "I know you don't want to see what I do to people who bother the people, or me. So why don't you just run along now? Hm?"  
>The man's face paled, "M-mon Dieu! L'Ange des Ombres!"<br>His company all paled and a number of the patrons looked up in shock. The man ushered his friends out of the building quickly, not bothering to look back. Kiran smiled before wandering back to the table, slipping her hood off her head as she sat down. Araceli snickered, "'Angel of Shadows' is it?"  
>"I did some work around here when I was first starting out working for Ezio." Kiran shrugged casually. She looked up as a young child wandered over, "Madamoiselle?"<br>"Oui, ma petite?" She smiled down at the young girl.  
>"Are you really L'Ange des Ombres?" She asked meekly.<br>"Perhaps I am." Kiran chuckled, "Why do you ask?"  
>"Mama and Papa are in danger..." She began timidly, "These men... They say if Papa doesn't pay them back... They'll destroy the farm!"<br>"Sounds more like a job for the local authorities." Araceli murmured.  
>Kiran looked from the child, to Araceli, and back again. "I think it's beyong that at the moment..." She looked at her companions, "I'll meet you at the place. I should look into this."<p>

Kiran had told the girl to go home and keep quiet about seeing her. She hide in the shadows of the barn and watched the sun dip below the horizon. She watched as a group of men made their way to the farm house, slamming on the door to get the attention of the family inside. Kiran pulled her hood up over her face and stayed in the shadows as she listened to the exchange.

One of the debt collector grabbed the girl's father as the door opened and slammed him against the farm house's wall, demanding that he pay them their money. The father's eyes were wide with fear, "Please! Just a few more days!"  
>"Time is up." The collector snarled and pulled out a dagger, "Give us the money, or we will take something else." He eyes the inside of the farm house.<br>"Non! Please-!" The father cried out.

Kiran stepped out from the shadows, "Why is he in debt?"  
>"Who-" One of the collectors began.<br>"Why," Kiran cut him off, "Is this man in debt?"  
>"Made some bets he couldn't pay up on." The collector holding the girl's father hissed.<br>"How much?"  
>"Pardon?"<br>"I said, how much?"  
>The collectors all looked at each other before laughing. The collector holding the farmer turned to face Kiran, "You think you can pay us off?"<br>"I think I can make you leave." Kiran stated.  
>"Oh really now?" The collector arched a brow, "I would love to hear how you plan on doing that, girl."<br>Kiran crossed her arms, "This man owes you a thousand francs. He's had a little over two months to earn that much money, but sadly his crops have been savaged by pests. If he can't pay you, you will take anything you want from his house... And you, monsieur, seem to have an eye for this man's wife."  
>"How would you know any of this? Even if that were true-" He began.<br>Kiran raised her index finger before stepping into the shadow and dragging out two unconsious men, "These men were kind enough to fill me in on your little scheme. Oh, by the way, if you want to sabotage a farmer's crops, best not to do it during the day when they can be spotted." She crossed her arms, "This man still has a debt, I will acknowledge that. He will pay five hundred francs and you will leave."  
>"And if we refuse?" The collector asked.<br>"Then too bad for you." She shrugged, "I won't let you harm these people."  
>The collector and his friend grabbed their weapons and prepared for a fight. "I think someone needs to be taught a lesson in minding their own business." The head collector spat.<br>"And I think a lesson from L'Ange des Ombres is something you pests desperately need." Kiran said as she readied her sword.

Araceli tapped her foot on the ground as she leaned against a tree. Matteo sat close by, anxious for Kiran to return. It was quite some time past sunset and she hadn't met up with them yet. Matteo was just about to suggest going to find her when he spotted Kiran walking over. Araceli arched a brow, "So?"  
>"The girl's father paid the collectors five hundred francs, which they graciously accepted, declaring that there would be no further problems." Kiran said innocently as she flipped back her hood.<br>Araceli chuckled, "Gave them a real scare didn't you?"  
>"The Angel of Shadows will do that to a person." Kiran winked before nodding at the sanctuary, "We heading in?"<br>Araceli nodded before leading Kiran and Matteo into the sanctuary. The slowly and quitely made their way through the halls and down a long, winding staircase until they reached a locked chamber door. Araceli quickly picked the lock while Kiran and Matteo stood guard and after a few minutes the lock gave way. The trio slipped into the chamber silently, shutting the door behind them. Matteo gaped at the chamber in awe, "Wow...!"  
>The chamber was made of marble with pillars shooting up into the ceiling forty feet above their heads. In the middle of the room was a marble pedestal with a sword lying on top a sky blue cloth.<br>Matteo ran a hand over a marble table, "These designs... This place is beautiful..."  
>Kiran and Araceli nodded as they looked around the room. The trio started to make their way towards the pedestal when a voice stopped them. A woman in a long dress stepped forward from behind a pillar, smiling warmly at the group. She walked towards the group, "I take it you didn't get lost. Now, what are you three doing here?"<br>"We are sorry for sneaking in but-" Kiran began.  
>"It's important business." Araceli finished.<br>"I'm all ears." The woman said before chuckling, "I mean, we're all ears." She nodded at the other women who emerged from behind other pillars.  
>"We don't want a fight." Matteo said quickly, "We need the sword... Our home is in danger. We want to defend our people-"<br>"Templars?" The woman asked.  
>"H-how...?" Matteo stammered.<br>"Word travels quickly." The woman chuckled, "So, you want to defend your home from Templars?"  
>"Their goal is noble, but their means aren't." Kiran said, "They almost killed two innocent people."<br>"We won't stand by while our home is wrapped in fear." Matteo said, "The Templars call us demons... But we don't kill innocent people." He shook his head, "Religion has nothing to do with this fight. Greed for power is what started this fight... And we will end it if it means our friends can live in peace."  
>The woman nodded her head in contemplation as she walked over to the pedestal. She picked up the sword and closed her eyes as if listening to something no one else could hear. After a moment she smiled and picked up the sword, then walked over to Matteo, "You swear to use this in the defense of your home? To never use this to harm an innocent person?"<br>"Of course." He said, "What good is there in harming an innocent person? If anything can be done to protect our home, I would gladly take any risk for it." He glanced briefly at his companions, "And some things are even more important than simply defending home."  
>The woman smiled warmly as she handed him the sword, "Then I entrust this to you. Do well by it, and protect what you value most."<br>"You're just giving us the sword?" Araceli asked, mildly surprised.  
>"I'm giving it to him. He will be the new keeper of the sword. He is to do with it as he sees fit." The woman explained.<p>

"Thank you, madame." Kiran said quickly, bowing to the woman before turning to Matteo, "We should be going now."

The trio made a retreat from the sanctuary back to the tavern. Inside they went to a room with three beds that they had paid for earlier. Matteo sat on his bed and stared at Durendal, taking in the smooth blade and elegant hilt, "So... This is Durendal, hm?"  
>"You really impressed that woman." Kiran smiled, "And frankly, I'm glad she entrusted you with the sword. It's a great sign of faith to do something like that."<br>Matteo smiled proudly as he sheathed the legendary blade. Araceli nodded with a smile, "We should rest now. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day."

Kiran looked over as she rested her head on her pillow, "Matteo?"  
>"Yes, Sparrow?" He looked over at her.<br>"Back in the sanctuary you said somethings are more important than defending home. What did you mean by it?" She asked, "I mean, I agree with you, but I'm just curious."  
>"Ah-... Nothing important." He murmured.<br>Kiran arched a brow, "Really now?"  
>"It's... Nothing big." He murmured, "Just... Something important to me. We can talk about it later."<br>"If you want." She said.  
>"Love's blind, but I never knew it was clueless." Araceli whispered, chuckling to herself.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Matteo stood gaping as he looked at the Château de Joyeuse. Kiran's eyes were wide as she stared up at the tall stone walls, feeling very small in the presence of the building. Araceli smirked as she watched the duo, "Are we done sightseeing yet?"  
>"Ah-! Sorry..." Kiran murmured.<br>"This place is huge!" Matteo declared, gesturing at the building.  
>"I can see that." Araceli stated, "And so can the people watching you gawk at the building."<br>Matteo went to make a snappy remark before flushed when he saw people looking at him. He mumbled something under his breath as he pulled his hood farther down over his face. Araceli looked around before suggesting they get something to eat and make a plan. Kiran nodded in agreement when a sound caught her attention. She watched as a man grunted while pushing through a crowd. Something made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. She looked at Araceli and Matteo, excusing herself, before running off into the crowd. She zig-zagged through the crowd until she heard a shrill scream. She pushed people aside as she rushed forward, only to find a young man holding the man Kiran had seen earlier at bay with his sword. A young girl hid behind the young man, shaking in fear. Kiran's eyes widened as she saw several other men, dressed like the attacker, step forward from the crowd to surround the young man and girl. Just as one raised their sword to attack them from behind Kiran lunged from the crowd, ramming her hidden blade into his back. She glared at the attackers, stepping in front of the boy and girl, "What is going on here?"  
>"You bitch!" The man from earlier spat at her, "How dare you-?"<br>"How dare I? How dare you attack two children?" Kiran snapped back, drawing her own sword.  
>"None of your damn business!" He shouted.<br>Kiran arched a brow as she looked them over, "Hired scumbags I take it."  
>The man grinned darkly, revealing a set of decaying teeth, "Good guess... Not so stupid I see." He chuckled, "We'll be rich hired scumbags by the end of the day."<br>"Becoming rich by killing these young people?" Kiran laughed, "Ever heard of real work? I mean, I've known some hired hands and they were decent people... But it's scum like you that gives hired hands a bad name."

"Oh, you will regret that." The man grinned as he readied his sword. Kiran motioned for the girl to hide behind a stall before glancing at the young man, "Think you can handle any of these guys?"  
>"Don't worry about me." He said, standing back to back with Kiran.<br>Kiran lunged forward, catching one of the oncoming attackers in the shoulder. She stumbled backwards as she tried to avoid two oncoming swords that were aimed at vital points. She glanced around to see that she was surrounded. She took a breath before blocking a stab, plunging her blade into the attacker in front of her, then driving her hidden blade into an attacker that tried to sneak up behind her.  
>She gasped when she saw the young man get tossed back, his sword flying from his reach, and the leader of the group charge up to deliver a final blow. The girl cried out as she ran from behind the stall to help the young man. "No!" Kiran cried out before slicing down two of the attackers and leaping forward, stabbing the leader in the chest. She pushed away from the body, pulling her sword free and attacking one of the men that was charging up behind the girl. Kiran pushed the young ones behind the stall and told them to stay down before turning to face the attackers again. She had fended off two attackers before another man, the burly one of the group, landed a punch that sent her tumbling across the ground. She struggled to her feet and looked around for her sword. She looked around frantically, trying to figure out what to do as she was surrounded by the armed men while another man stalked towards the stall.<br>"Assassin! Catch!" A man's voice called out.  
>Kiran looked up to see a sword fall from the sky. It wasn't her sword. This one had a gold hilt and orante gold pommel, and a slightly different blade. She rammed her hidden blade into one of the attackers and rushed to catch the blade, grabbing it just before it hit the ground. She hit the ground and rolled before jumping to her feet to face the attackers again.<br>"Help!" The young girl shrieked as the man shoved the stall away.  
>Kiran's jaw clenched and her pupils narrowed as she lunged forward, cutting down the attackers that stood between her and the man about to strike down the children. She lept forward, driving her blade through the man's back before grabbing him and pulling him to the ground. The man writhed in pain and tried to get away only to find the sword Kiran caught pointed at his throat. He looked at her with wide eyes as she glared down at him.<br>"Who sent your group?" She demanded.  
>"I-I-I-" He stammered and tried to get away.<br>"Answer me!" She shouted.  
>"The Duke's cousin!" The man yelped.<br>"The Duke's cousin?" Kiran asked, narrowing her eyes.  
>"He-He would have been next in line, but then the Duke had a son, and then a daughter-" The man said quickly.<p>

Kiran looked up to see a nobleman and woman rush over and checked the young man and girl. The nobleman looked at his guards and said something quietly, causing half the guards to present to leave. Kiran could venture a guess that today was going to be a very bad day for the Duke's cousin. Kiran saw the nobleman and guards watching Kiran as she stood over the remaining attacker. She looked down and saw the fear in his eyes. She sighed as she pulled the sword away, "You're not worth killing. The guards can take you from here."  
>"T-thank you." The man said in an almost hysterical voice.<p>

Kiran watched as two guards grabbed the man and hauled him away. She turned to the nobleman and woman, "Are you children all right? Are they hurt?"  
>"No. Thanks to you they are safe." The woman smiled, thanks radiating from her glance as she held her children, "We can never thank you enough."<br>"It was nothing." Kiran said before looking at the Duke, "I take it this is your sword?"  
>"It is the sword of Charlamange actually." He said, "It's been in my family for ages."<br>Kiran handed it over, "Thank you. It saved not only the lives of your children, but my own as well."

Kiran looked up to see Araceli and Matteo run over to her. Araceli looked at the bloody scene, then at Kiran, "I take it we missed one hell of a party."  
>Kiran chuckled before looking back at the Duke, "You knew I was an Assassin?"<br>"You have a hidden blade, the same as the Assassins here have." The Duke chuckled, "And how you fight. It was hard to miss, and quite a show."  
>"I aim to please." Kiran laughed, "But in all honesty, I am just glad your children are safe."<br>"My family is in your debt, Assassin. If there is anything we can do for you..." The Duke began before glancing at the crowd, "Perhaps we should discuss this back at the Château."

The trio sat in a lounge room with the Duke, his wife, and his children. The young girl sat beside Kiran holding her arm. The Duchess smiled, "I'm sorry, it seems my daughter has become quite attached to you."  
>"Oh, I don't mind it. I love kids." Kiran said as she patted the girl's head, "She's a sweetie."<br>"Now, about your repayment." The Duke began.  
>"Actually, sir..." Kiran began, "We came here looking for your sword, Joyeuse." She paused before meeting his eyes, "Our home is in danger. Templars seek control of it and were willing to kill innocent people. Our city was fine without the Templars. The guards did their job and kept the citizens safe, and the Assassins and our associates rarely had to intervene within the city... But then some of the guards turned against us and a number of their own and tried to bring the Templars back into power..." She shook her head, "We don't want to control the people, we want to protect them and be there if they need us. We won't tell them what to do, that's for them to decide. The Templars though... They think the only way to free people is by controlling them and telling them what freedom is... Freedom is unique. Freedom means making your own decisions, not doing what people tell you to in the name of 'freedom'."<br>"You wish to protect your home." The Duke said.  
>"I would give my life to protect my home." Kiran said, "If we don't stop them back home, what will stop them trying to do the same to other places? If we can stop them from taking control of our home, maybe it will rally others and give the Templars something to think about."<p>

"You truly think they are wrong?" He asked.  
>"Their goal is a good one, and it's a goal the Assassins share... But their means... At least we let the people choose what they want to do... How they want to use their freedom, how they wish to keep it or not..." She looked at the Duke and Duchess, "The people all sent the Templars fleeing from the city, but they will return... And if we aren't ready when they come back..."<br>"But how does Joyeuse play into this?" The Duke asked.  
>"The sword holds great power... I cannot explain it... But it is a powerful blade that can bring about great good." Kiran said, "I know it would be hard to part with... But we could really use it to protect our home and its people."<br>The Duke nodded at Matteo's hip, "That's Durendal, isn't it?"  
>"The woman at the Temple in Rocamadour gave it to me. I am its keeper." Matteo stated.<br>"Is that so..." The Duke murmured and scratched his beard in thought, "And what you say is true?"  
>"We have no reason to lie to you." Kiran said.<br>The Duke nodded and hummed in thought. He looked at Kiran again, "You wield the sword very efficiently."  
>"Thank you, sir." Kiran bowed her head.<br>"And I'm sure Durendal would be lonely if Joyeuse was left behind." He chuckled, "Do you truly believe you have what it takes to be the keeper of Joyeuse?"  
>"I would never raise it against an innocent life, I would use it to protect those in need and right injustice." Kiran said.<br>The Duke chuckled, "I caught wind of a certain Ange des Ombres who helped a farming family, and after seeing how you defended my children..." He handed over the sheathed Joyeuse to Kiran, "I believe it would be in good hands."  
>"Thank you, my lord." Kiran said as she took the blade, "I will wield it with valor, justice, and mercy."<br>"Perfect. I would expect no less." The Duke said before looking up as a guard entered the room, "Now, if you would excuse me, I have a cousin to deal with."

Kiran, Araceli, and Matteo left the Château soon after, thanking the Duke's family for their offer to let them all stay the night but admitting that they had quite a ways to go until they reached their next destination. The Duke's family bid them a fond fairwell and blessings. The group travelled for a few hours until it started to get dark. They decided to rest the night in a tavern they had come across.  
>Araceli had purchased some food from the main room and brought it up to the bed room where she and her companions had supper. Kiran admired Joyeuse before sheathing it. Araceli smiled, "Good job today."<br>"Thanks." Kiran smiled as she set the sword down on the table beside her bed. She paused before looking at Matteo and Araceli, "Do you think we could stop by my parents' home on the way to Cornwall?"  
>"I don't see why not." Araceli shrugged, "We could stop by for a short time before heading out again."<br>"Thanks." Kiran grinned broadly.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

Kiran smiled as she spotted her family's farm in the distance. She broke into a run towards the building, jumping over the fence, "Mama! Papa! Mes soeurs! Frères!"  
>A pair of twins, one a young boy and the other a young girl looked up from their spot on the porch before running over to Kiran. An older woman emerged from the house, "Darrel? Danae?" She froze when she saw Kiran, "Kiran!"<br>"Bonjour, Mama!" Kiran smiled as she scooped her young brother and sister into her arms, "How has everyone been? Fauve and Laurent have been behaving well I hope."  
>Her mother rushed over and hugged her, "It's so good to see you again! We've missed you dearly!"<br>"Well, I can only visit for a short amount of time... There's something really important my friends and I have to do." Kiran said sadly, "But once everything has settled down, I will try and make time for a proper visit.  
>Her mother looked at Kiran's companions and smiled, "Well, why don't you all come inside for lunch? Laurent got the day off, but Fauve is out of town with a lovely young man. Your father should be home shortly."<p>

Inside Kiran introduced her friends to her family. The twins played with Araceli in the living room while Matteo sat close by, feeling content with the atmosphere. He was surprised when he saw Laurent, the second eldest child of the family. The twins and Kiran looked so much like their mother, but Laurent had dark brown, almost black, hair and sharp hazel eyes. He was well built, having been working as a smithing apprentice for a few years now. Laurent took a seat beside Matteo and chuckled, "De Felice, right?"  
>"Hm? Ah, yes." Matteo nodded.<br>"So, are you an Assassin as well?" Laurent asked, leaning back in his seat.  
>"Uhm, not really. I am more of a... Helper. I find information, track, help with problems..." Matteo shrugged, "Gondoliers don't often work outside their own group, but back home we work well with the Assassins. When they need back-up, we're there to help. We don't cause as much of a fuss, so the guards and Templars tend to overlook us." He laughed, "It keeps us modest, I suppose."<br>Laurent chuckled and nodded, "Humility is important." He looked up as the front door creaked open then shut, "Ah, Père is home."

A man looking like an older version of Laurent strode into the house and greeted his wife fondly, "Everyone seems in high spirits."  
>His wife nodded happily, "You won't believe who's come to join us for lunch."<br>The man looked up as Kiran entered the room and waved. He dropped his bag and pulled her into a hug. Araceli stood in the doorway and smiled as she watched the scene. Matteo came up beside her and smiled as well, but felt a twinge of envy in his stomach as he watched the happy family. Kiran's mother, whom her father, Jean, had addressed as Lucille, motioned for everyone to gather around the table for lunch.

Everything was going well; people were chatting contently and Kiran was giving her family an update on how her life had been, though she brushed over the darker and more dangerous details of recent events. Her father and mother looked in shock when they noticed the sword at her hip. Jean arched a brow, "Ma petite, where did you get that?"  
>"The Duke of Joyeuse gave it to me. I saved his children from some attackers." Kiran said, flushing slightly that she was given the sword for her act.<br>"Vraiment?" Lucille gaped, "Kiran... That is amazing!"  
>"Sister is amazing!" Danae and Darrel cheered in unison.<br>Jean cleared his throat, "Kiran... Have you ever thought of settling down?"  
>Matteo and Araceli exchanged looks as a tense hush settled over the table. Kiran shrugged, "I have thought about it, but right now I have things I need to do."<br>"I was just saying... Fauve is already engaged to be married within the next few years, and Laurent has had an eye on a young lady... I was thinking that by now my eldest child would have a suitor or be married." Jean said.  
>"I will marry when the time is right." Kiran said, "And how do you know I don't already have a suitor or am engaged?"<br>"Well, are you?" Jean asked.  
>"Père, please..." Laurent began, "Don't start pushing this on Kiran again."<br>"Well, the young nobleman in town is still single-" Jean began.  
>"And I told you he is the last man I would ever consider taking as a husband." Kiran said sharply, "Noble or not, he has a poor attitude and looks down on anyone who isn't nobility. The only reason he treats us, and some other families, well is because we are closely related to nobility."<br>"I'm just trying to think about your future. Wouldn't it be nicer to live a comfortable life as a noble than running around like an animal?" Jean asked.  
>"I chose this path of my own free will. If that makes me an animal, so be it." Kiran stated, "I would rather be a free animal than a noble bird in a gilded cage. I help and protect people. I wouldn't change that for any title."<br>"You should think about it. A young woman running around, on her own, and unmarried?" Jean shook his head, "What will people think?"  
>"You want me to marry so someone will watch the farm." Kiran stated firmly. It was an unstated fact that that was a major reason why Jean wanted his daughter to marry the young noble. The noble's family had their own farm, and if Kiran married him it would not only raise the status of their family, but ensure the prosperity of their farm for ages to come. It was also one of the reasons why Kiran left to Italy to become an Assassin instead of staying in France.<br>Jean narrowed his eyes, "Now listen here-"  
>"You said it yourself. I will not sacrifice my happiness for your selfishness. I can do much more good as an Assassin than the wife of some petty noble. I've known plenty of great nobles, but that man isn't fit to be called a noble. I won't let myself be tied down just so this farm can continue on."<br>"We have always been farmers." Jean began, "My father was, my father's father was, and so on-" He growled, "You are just like your uncle."  
>"He is the one who inspired me to join the Assassin ranks." Kiran stated, "He had faith in me."<br>"He is a good for nothing-"  
>"He is a great man! At least he didn't put me down when I decided what I wanted to do with my life!" Kiran shouted.<p>

A silence fell over the table. Lucille looked from Jean to Kiran, "Please, let's keep this civil..." She looked uneasily at everyone at the table. Jean huffed and crossed his arms, "All I ever wanted was for you to have a good life."  
>"And I do." Kiran stated, "I enjoy my life. I have a good job, great friends, and a nice home."<br>"But no family of your own." Jean stated.  
>"As I said before, how do you know I'm not already engaged?" Kiran pointed out, "I could have come here to surprise you with the information."<br>"Well, are you? To who?" Jean asked.  
>"Jean... Don't force her." Lucille began.<br>Matteo caught Kiran's uncertain look as she tried to find a proper response. He looked at Jean, "Me."  
>Everyone looked at Matteo in surprise. Araceli tried to hide a snicker, the twins beams happily, giving their approval. Jean leaned forward, "And what do you do, boy? What's your family like?"<br>"I'm a Gondolier." Matteo began, only to narrow his eyes at Jean's snort, "By uncle is their head. He is a noble, brave, and wise man. He taught me everything I know. He raised me as if I were his own child. I am not rich, but I survive. I do my work humbly and work my best to help the Assassins when they need me."  
>"You haven't mentioned your parents." Jean stated, his eyes narrowing.<br>"Jean, he sounds like a lovely boy-" Lucille began.  
>"Your parents." Jean stated again.<br>"My mother is from a poor family. She had me young and couldn't raise me herself. She handed me over to her cousin, who raised me. My father is an adulterous wretch who wanted nothing to do with me or my mother. I haven't seen my mother in years, but I plan on finding her soon." Matteo finished.  
>"Non." Jean shook his head, "I will never approve."<br>"Because his parents?" Kiran rolled her eyes, "Papa, honestly..."  
>"I will not have you dragged into that mess-"<br>"Matteo is no mess!" Kiran stood up and slammed her hands on the table, "Sorry he's no noble, but he's twice the man anyone you've tried to pair me off with will ever hope to be!" She shook her head, "And like you are perfect." She looked at her friends, siblings, and mother, "Sorry, but we need to get going."  
>"Kiran-" Lucille began.<br>"I'll come visit again soon, but I really must be going. We've wasted enough time." Kiran said gently before motioning for her friends to follow her.

The group made their way across the water to Cornwall. It wasn't hard to find the temple where the sword was housed. The temple was half submerged into a deep lake, it's top jutting up from the water with an ornament at the top that resembled a hand reaching for the heavens. After winding their way down into the depths of the temple they found the main chamber where Exaclibur was held. Araceli had picked open the lock and shoved the heavy door open. She looked around and smirked as she traced the route to the pedestal on the other side of the room that held the legendary sword. The pedestal was on a small platform suspended eighty feet above the floor. She nodded at her friends, "This one is mine."  
>Kiran chuckled and motioned for Araceli to have at it. She leaned against the wall as she watched Araceli run off into the room and scale a pillar. She fell silent, "Matteo?"<br>"Yes, Sparrow?" He arched a brow.  
>"Back at the farm... Why did you say that to my father?" She asked, there was no hint of anger in her voice, just curiosity.<br>"Ah... Well..." Matteo mumbled, "Just wanted to help."  
>"I see..." Kiran murmured before looking away.<br>"Your family seems nice... Aside from that business with your father." He said.  
>"Father has... Somewhat good intentions... But I won't let him force me into anything." She sighed, "Seems like he is still bitter about my leaving."<br>"You're no animal." He stated as he stared absently into the chamber where Araceli was jumping about, "And any noble would be lucky to have you."  
>Kiran was about to say something, but decided against it. She and Matteo feel into silence again.<p>

Kiran smiled as she watched Araceli land on the small platform and pick up the blade before running and jumping onto a pillar which allowed her to slide to the floor. Araceli landed on the floor softly and grinned as she brandished the blade, "Got it."  
>"Perfect. We'll rest the night at an inn then head home-" Kiran said, looking over her shoulder to include Matteo in the conversation only to pause when she saw that he was't there.<br>Arceli sighed gently, "You go find him. I'll meet you at the inn."  
>Kiran nodded before running off to try and track down Matteo. After almost an hour she emerged from the temple and looked up to see Matteo sitting on the roof of the temple. She sighed before scaling the building and taking a seat beside him, "You okay?"<br>"Si." He nodded.  
>"Want to try that again?" She arched a brow, "Why did you disappear like that?"<br>"It's... Nothing." He shook his head, "I saw Araceli heading towards the inn. We should go meet her."  
>Kiran grabbed his arm as he tried to get up, "Not until you tell me what's wrong." She saw Matteo glance away. Her heart dropped, "Are you upset about what my father said about you?" She shook her head, "Matteo, don't listen to him. You are a great guy, a strong fighter, a noble Gondolier, and a caring person. You are certainly not a mess. I am honoured that you said what you did back there."<br>Kiran stared down into the water and fell silent. Matteo looked at her with wide eyes, "Really?" He smiled when Kiran nodded. Matteo stared at the sky and frowned slightly, "I really was worried after the Templar attacked you... I thought..." He fell silent for a moment, "I thought we were going to lose you... And... I don't know what I'd do if that happened."  
>Kiran looked at him with a surprised look. Matteo chuckled, "Remember when we first met?"<p>

Kiran smiled and nodded. _She had been running a mission with Araceli, retrieving some wanted posters, when they were suddenly chased by some Templars. It would be in the following year that the Templars would leave the city. Kiran and Araceli had split apart; Araceli taking to the streets and Kiran taking to the rooftops. Kiran had been trying to evade some guards when she jumped onto a rotten beam and fell into the cannal. Luckily for her a gondola was passing beneath her, unfortunately for the Gondolier directing the boat Kiran landed on him.  
>Matteo had looked up at her and chuckled, "I see a little Sparrow is trying to learn to fly." He looked up when he heard the Templars approaching and pushed the boat under a bridge. It was just enough to keep them hidden as the Templars ran by overhead.<br>Matteo looked down at Kiran, "So, Sparrow, do you have a name?"  
>"Why should I give you my name?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.<br>"Well, technically I saved you." Matteo stated.  
>"And you have my thanks for it." She responded.<br>"Well?" He arched a brow.  
>She was silent for a moment, "... Kiran."<br>"Matteo de Felice." He looked up as the noise died down, "I think this Sparrow needs to fly off back to her nest."_

Kiran chuckled as she remembered the event. Matteo nodded as he recalled the event as well. He looked at his hand and toyed with the ring on his finger. It was given to him by Savio when he reached the rank of Captain. It was a simple silver ring with the family crest etched on the surface. He twisted the ring around his finger and furrowed his brows. After a few moments he looked up, "Kiran?"  
>Kiran paused and looked up in surprise. Matteo had never addressed her by her name before. It was usually 'Sparrow', and if not that then it was 'Bella', and if not that then he may have called her by her surname, but that was very rare. Matteo held his ring in the palm of his hand, looking at it intently. He turned to Kiran and looked her straight in the eyes. He held up the ring, "Savio gave this to me when I became a Captain. It is the single most important material thing to me."<br>"Ah, M-Matteo-" She began.  
>"You remember when I said some things are more important than home?" He took a breath, "If something happened to you... I don't know what I would do with myself..." He extended his hand, "I want you to have this."<br>"Matteo, I-..." Kiran stammered.  
>"Even if you accept it just as a token, that is fine." Matteo said quickly, "You've been there for me, and you are always watching out for my cousin..."<br>"You're not just offering this as a token are you?" Kiran asked, though it sounded more like a statement.  
>Matteo's face flushed as he looked away. He looked up in surprise when he felt Kiran touch his cheek. He looked at her and blinked, "Kiran-?"<br>He was cut off at Kiran leaned in and kissed him. He paused for a moment out of shock before wrapping his arms around her, "Ti amo."  
>"Je t'aime." Kiran responded, nuzzling into him.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

Araceli had returned to the city while Matteo and Kiran continued to Syracuse. When they arrived it was evident that Matteo was anxious to find his mother. Kiran had chuckled and said that they would find her first, then they would go find the sword. It hadn't taken long before they tracked down where his mother lived. A number of people recongized him and gladly pointed him in the direction he needed to go.  
>The made their way through city, eventually winding up in front of a modest sized house. Matteo blinked in surprise as he stared at the building, "This isn't the place I remember..."<br>He hesitated before walking up to the door and knocking gently. A young woman opened the door and looked at Matteo, "Hello, sir. Are you looking for someone?"  
>Matteo cleared his throat, "I-Is... Is Perlita here?"<br>"Ah, yes!" The young woman smiled, "Please, come in both of you!" She motioned for Matteo and Kiran to enter. She shut the door behind them and lead them into a living room area. Inside a woman sat in a chair stitching. She had clear blue eyes and dark chocolate brown hair. A man sat across from her reading a book. He had calm green eyes and light brown hair that was tied back in a short ponytail. The young boy at his feet, who looked no more than ten years old, looked like a perfect blend of the woman and the man.  
>The maid who let Kiran and Matteo in stood in the doorway, "Perlita? You have guests."<br>The woman looked up in surprise before looking at Matteo and Kiran. The man stood up and smiled, "Greeting friends! My name is Lucio, and the little one is named Panfilo. Might I ask what business you have with my wife?"  
>Matteo stammered for a moment before looking at the woman, "It's a private matter."<br>"It's okay. If it involves me, I see no reason why my husband can't hear it also." The woman said gently, smiling fondly at her husband.  
>Matteo felt his stomach drop, not sure what to do. He reached up and gripped his hood, hesitating for a moment before pulling it back. His dark chocolate brown hair was tussled and his blue eyes were averted to the floor. Perlita gaped as she stood up, "M-Matteo?"<br>Lucio blinked in surprise, "This is Matteo?"  
>Perlita smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks, "My boy!" She rushed over and hugged them, "My little boy!"<br>"It's good to see you again, Mother." Matteo said, the word feeling odd on his tongue, but comforting.  
>"I thought you were never going to see me again." She said, wiping a tear from her cheek, "I mean... After giving you to Savio... I never heard from you..."<br>"I figured it would be better if I didn't impose on you..." Matteo murmured. He looked at Lucio and smiled, "I see my Mother has married a fine man."  
>Lucio grinned as he walked forward and offered his hand, "A pleasure to finally meet you." He motioned for Panfilo to come forward, "Come say hello to your brother."<br>Panfilo made his way over to Matteo and looked up, "Brother?"  
>Matteo knelt down and chuckled, "Well, quite the little man aren't you? Been taking good care of Mother?"<br>Panfilo nodded proudly, "Yes sir!"

Lucio motioned for Kiran and Matteo to take a seat, and asked for Matteo to fill them all in on his life. Matteo explained how he was a Captain for the Gondoliers, and briefly explained the work he did. He went over the basics of his life since he started living with Savio, sparing no praise when he spoke about him. He gave a simple explanation for why he and Kiran had been travelling, not giving away any of the details he feared would upset his mother. Matteo fell silent for a moment before looking at his mother, "What ever happened to... You know?"  
>"I have no idea where he has gone to. Last I heard he was in trouble with the guards for something, though I don't know what. I think he left the city, which is no pain for the people."<br>Lucio nodded before looking at Matteo. He smiled as he nodded at Kiran, "And this young lady?"  
>Kiran smiled, "Ah, sorry, sir. My name is Kiran Fortescue." She gestured with her left hand at the hidden blade on her right hand, "I'm an Assassin. I work for Ezio Auditore."<p>

She was about to say more when Perlita leaned forward. "I'm sorry but... Your ring..." Perlita began, "May I see it?"  
>"Oh, of course!" Kiran said as she removed the ring and handed it over.<br>Perlita took a single glance at it before gaping. She knew it was the ring that belonged to Savio. Savio had written her a letter when Matteo became a Captain, telling her that Matteo was doing well and that he had given the ring to the young Captain. Perlita smiled as she looked walked over and hugged Matteo and Kiran, "Oh, my boy! Why didn't you say sooner?"  
>Lucio looked at the ring and laughed warmly, "Ah, I see someone left out a very important detail."<br>Matteo flushed, "I was just about to tell you..." He smiled as Kiran put the ring back on.  
>Panfilo sat beside his brother and looked at everyone, "So... She is my sister now?"<br>"Si, fratello." Matteo chuckled as he ruffled the boy's hair.  
>Panfilo cheered as he scampered over and hugged Kiran. Panfilo looked over when he saw the maid standing in the doorway, "Maria! I have a sister!"<br>The maid smiled and nodded, "That's great!" She looked at Kiran, "Someone is at the door for you. She says she's a friend. It sounds urgent."

Kiran looked at Matteo before excusing herself and going to the front door. She froze when she saw Araceli panting at the door, "Are you okay? What happened?"  
>Araceli looked up at Kiran with sad eyes, "Kiran... I have terrible news."<br>"Is the city okay? Is anyone hurt?" Kiran asked, fearing something terrible had happened before she could return.  
>"Kiran... Ezio died." Araceli said in quiet voice.<br>Kiran felt her blood run cold, "What?" She shook her head, "No.. No way... When?"  
>"A few days before I arrived back home." Araceli said gently. She handed Kiran a letter, "This was found in his office. It's addressed to you."<br>Kiran took the letter, her hands shakily. She managed to tear open the letter and began to read it when she started to cry.

Matteo, his mother, and Lucio appeared at the threshold. Kiran heard Perlita as she told Panfilo to stay in the livingroom. Matteo rushed towards Kiran, "Kiran, are you okay?" He looked at Araceli, "What happened?"  
>Kiran sobbed for a minute before looking at Matteo, "I have to go home."<br>"Did something happen to your parents? Are your siblings okay?" He asked, his voice filled with concern.  
>"Matteo..." Kiran's voice cracked as the tears began to fall again, "Ezio's dead. He passed away a few days ago."<br>Matteo gaped in disbelief, "What...?" He turned to look at his mother and step father, "I have to go."  
>"We understand." Perlita said, "Please be safe."<br>"We will pray for your friend." Lucio said in a sad voice, "You have our deepest sympathy."

Araceli, Matteo, and Kiran made a quick race back to the their home city. They had managed to get some horses and made it home within a day. They arrived at Ezio's home to find his wife, daughter, Savio, and most of the Assassin's gathered there. Araceli had a solemn look on her face, Kiran still had tear stains on her cheeks, and Matteo looked visibly upset by the news. Kiran handed the letter she recieved to Savio before going over to Ezio's wife and daughter to offer her deepest condolences.  
>Savio read the letter before looking at Kiran, "I see."<br>"Could he really be serious?" Kiran murmured, "Why would he want that of me...?"  
>Another Assassin stepped forward, "What does the letter say?"<br>Savio cleared his throat, "'Kiran, you and Araceli have always made me proud. It was an honour training you both and watching you group into such noble Masters. Kiran, I have watched how you interact with the citizens, the Gondoliers, and your fellow Assassins. People turn to you for advice, and you go out of your way to ensure the safety of those around you. You fight with a strong, noble, merciful heart. I fear I may not be around when you and Araceli return. I want you to know I have faith in you both, and I have a final request of both of you. You two are possibly the strongest pair I have trained; both physically, and in friendship. I have no doubt you three obtained the swords Durendal, Joyeuse, and Excalibur. And I believe the swords of leaders are best fitting for you and Araceli. As my final wish, Kiran, I want you to take over as Grand Master with Araceli as your right hand. I have faith that you will do what is best.  
>Safety and Peace,<br>Ezio Auditore da Firenze"

A hush fell over everyone in the room. Kiran looked at her fellow Assassins, "Would you approve of that? I will only accept if it is what you all want."  
>"It is Ezio's final request." One of the Assassins said.<br>"I see no problem with it." Another said.  
>"Kiran and Araceli will make great leaders!" Marco called out, "I would gladly follow them!"<br>Savio smiled, "You have the support of myself and the Gondoliers."  
>Kiran looked at Ezio's wife and daughter. The woman smiled fondly, "He always had great things to say about you. I would be happy if you took his place in guiding your friends." The young daughter nodded in agreement.<br>Kiran looked at Araceli, "Are you okay with that?"  
>"Hey, just means you have to deal with all the paper work." Araceli chuckled, "But yes, I am fine with it."<p>

By the next day at noon word had spread through the city. Kiran was now the Grand Master of the Assassins with Araceli as her right hand. Araceli now took on the title of Rafiq. Kiran's tower would remain a dress shop, but it would be the new main base of the Assassins. Araceli took on the roll second in command quickly. She would work out of her house, using it as a place for Assassins to come for information. She and Kiran began to make plans to fix the tower to make room for spare rooms and clean up so that meetings could be held and information could be stored there. While plans were being made Kiran said that nothing would be done until the Templar threat was dealt with.

Kiran stood in front of Ezio's tome with a solemn expression. She set a bundle of flowers down and said a quick prayer. She placed a hand on the grave marker, "I won't let you down." She looked up as Marco came running over.  
>"Master!" He cried out, "Master!"<br>"Marco, take it easy." Kiran said, her voice filled with concern at his panicked tone, "Take a breath and tell me what's wrong."  
>"The Templars are back! They are approaching the city with an army!" He declared.<br>"Ezio's wife and daughter, where are they?" She asked.  
>"They were brought to your tower to keep them safe." He explained quickly.<br>"Good." Kiran nodded before looking at the grave marker. She looked back at Marco and flipped up her hood, "Is everybody ready?"  
>"Yes, Master." He nodded.<br>"Good. And Marco?"  
>"Yes, Master?"<br>"Just call me Kiran. No one has to use a title with me." She said as she left the grave site. She looked at the Apprentice, "Are you ready?"  
>"I await your orders." He said confidently.<br>"Good to hear." She said as she ran through the city with Marco by her side. Up ahead she saw Araceli, Matteo, Savio, and the Assassins and Gondoliers standing outside the city. She nodded as she fell into place beside her friends, "This ends today." She looked at her friends, "Let's make Ezio proud!"


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

Kiran, Araceli, and Matteo stood at the front of the group as the Templars and their army approached the city. At the head of the Templar army were three templars with their own legendary blade. Kiran glared as the Templar with the sword of Attila the Hun strode forward, "Well, I see you are alive." He laughed, "I was hoping to see you when you came for the sword of Damocles, but you never showed. Very disappointing."  
>"There were more important things to deal with than you and your pests." Kiran stated, "Besides," She unsheathed Joyeuse, "I think it's a fair fight now."<br>The Templar narrowed his eyes before smirking, "Ah yes... Didn't you master die? What will the dogs do now without their master?"

Kiran raised her sword, "Last warning. Leave this place."  
>The Templar Captains readied their swords. The head Templar grinned as he raised his own sword, "Request denied." He gestured forward, "Attack!"<p>

The air was filled with the sound of clashing metal and screams. Kiran, Araceli, and Matteo carved their way through the crowd, trying to reach the sword keepers in the middle of the brawl. All around them their allies were bloodied and injured, but they still fought on. Araceli pushed back an attacker while driving her hidden blade into another. Kiran appeared behind her and ran another attacker through with Joyeuse. Matteo cut down a Templar who was about to kill an Gondolier. He pulled the man to his feet before continuing to fight.

Kiran and Araceli stood back to back as they held back the Templars. The Templar Captain weilding Hrunting called out over the din of battle, "You can't win! We will wipe you off the face of the earth!"  
>"It is futile!" Another Templar Captain called out, "You just can't win, you fools! All the strength you can muster is nothing when put against an army!"<br>Kiran looked around. It was true. They were completely outnumbered and losing quickly. She clenched her teeth, _We can't give in..._ Her mind raced as she tried to figure out what to do.  
>The din of battle was cut by the sound of several guns being fired from a distance. Kiran looked over her shoulder and smiled, "I'll be damned...!"<br>Araceli looked up and smirked, "Perfect."  
>Matteo looked over as he ran a Templar through and laughed as he saw who had fired the guns.<p>

The Duke of Joyeuse stood at the top of a hill with an army of his own. A short distance away they spotted Lucio in a soldier's armour along with a number of other soldiers, and beside them was Jean, Laurent, a man who looked like Jean's twin, and a number of French Assassins. Kiran looked over at the Templar Captains and smirked, "Care to take back what you said?"

One of the Captains hissed something to the others before they all vanished into the fray. Kiran rushed forward, "After them!"  
>In the distance she head the Duke cry out as he lead the charge into battle, followed by the Frence Assassins and Lucio and his men. The trio ducked and slashed their way after the Templars. They eventually caught up with them in a wooded area close to the battle. Kiran, Araceli, and Matteo found themselves face to face with the Templar Captains at last. Kiran growled, "Done running I see."<br>The Templars readied their swords. Araceli nodded at Kiran as she readied her own sword. She had checked around the area and could see no signs of an ambush. Kiran nodded in return before looking at the Templars, "This ends here."

The Templars lunged forward, swords raised and ready for blood. Kiran lunged forward to take on the Templar wielding the sword of Attila. Behind her swords clashed as her friends took on the other two Captains. Kiran grunted as the Templar's sword cut into her arm, leaving a deep gash. She growled as she jumped to the side before driving her sword into the Templar's gut. Behind her she heard the other Templars drop to the ground. Araceli and Matteo stood back as Kiran took on the final opponent. Matteo moved forward to help but Araceli stopped him, saying that this fight was Kiran's to finish.  
>Kiran and the Templar moved around in a deadly dance of blades. She caught the movement of the Templar's had as it reached into a pouch behind his back. At the glint of a metal barrel she moved in close, bringing Joyeuse down across his arm. The Templar reared back as his hand that held a gun dropped to the ground in a bloody puddle. Kiran took the chance and rammed her hidden blade home into his neck. She jumped away as he collapsed onto the ground, blood pooling around him. She sheathed Joyeuse and knelt beside the Templar. She stared into his eyes sadly and whispered, "Where did these men come from?"<br>"What does it matter?" The Templar spat.  
>"I want to be able to send these people home to their families. It's the respectful thing to do... It would be better if they were buried in home soil." She whispered.<br>The Templar growled at her, "The Templars will live on..."  
>Kiran wanted to say more but closed her mouth as the light faded from the Templar's eyes. She raised a hand and closed his eyes, "Rest in peace..."<p>

Kiran and her companions returned to the battle field to see that the battle was over. The Templars were either dead or captured, and her allies stood victorious. She didn't smile as she looked around at the dead enemies and allies. She walked over to the Duke, Lucio, her father, brother, and uncle, "We can't thank you enough."  
>"Think nothing of it." The Duke smiled.<br>"The Captains?" Her uncle asked.  
>"Dead." She responded. She looked at the fallen fighters, "Is there any way to find where these people came from?"<br>Kiran's uncle cleared his throat, "We intercepted some Templars who were coming to join up for the fighter. These men are all from places boardering France and Italy."  
>"How fast can we get a message out for these bodies to be taken home?" She asked.<br>"I'll get my men on it right now." Her uncle said before nodding at his men, who all ran off to their horses.  
>"I want to start burying bodies as soon as possible." She said, "We'll start with our people. Any Templars not claimed within the next few days will be buried in marked graves."<br>"I will leave a few men here to help out." The Duke said, "And I will also send messengers to pass on the word."  
>"Thank you." Kiran smiled.<p>

"Kiran." Jean said.  
>She looked at her father, still surprised to see that he showed up. He smiled and patted her shoulder, "I'm proud of you." He looked over at Matteo, "And you... Take care of my little girl."<p>

"You have my word." Matteo nodded.  
>Kiran turn to Araceli, "Let's start burying the dead. It would be disrespectful to leave them to rot." She turn to the surviving allies and Assassins, "I want the injured to seek treatment right away. Anyone who can, I want to help bury the dead, that includes the Templars. Each and every body, ally and enemy, will be taken care of and treated with the utmost respect." She smiled, "The battle is over. Our home is safe."<p> 


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

By the end of the week most of the Templars' bodies had been claimed. A small portion had no been claimed and Kiran saw to it that they were buried with respect and dignity. Some families had come by trying to find their loved ones only to find that they were already buried. Kiran had been busy making sure the graves were neat and had flowers at the grave markers. She had seen a few of the families and showed them the graves, promising that they would be treated with respect.  
>Over the next year everything went back to normal in the city. The guards took up their posts watching the city, the Gondoliers went about their usual business, and the Assassins got back on their feet after the loss of their beloved Master. Kiran's tower had been fixed up so it held extra rooms for visitors, and a hidden chamber had been made under the tower that had holding cells for prisoners the guards couldn't handle or were too dangerous to be left in a regular cell. Kiran and Araceli helped Ezio's family manage their estate and get back on their own feet.<br>Flavia and Marcello, Ezio's children, had approached Kiran and Araceli asking if they could be trained as Assassins themselves. Kiran had checked with Sophia to make sure it would be okay, and upon her consent, took the children under her's, Araceli's and Matteo's wings.

Kiran stood contently as she looked at her office at the top of the tower. The swords of Hrunting, Damocles, and Attila the Hun were mounted behind her desk. She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard someone call her name from outside. She peeked out the window and smiled when she saw Matteo and Araceli. The motioned for them to wait a moment before leaping off the plank that extended from the window and landing in a pile of hay. She pulled herself from the hay and smiled, "Hey!"  
>"Ready to visit Ezio's tome?" Araceli asked, "Flavia, Marcello and Sophia are heading there now."<br>"Of course." Kiran said. She looked at Matteo, "Had did it go, visiting your mother again?"  
>"It went well." He smiled, "Savio came along. He seemed really happy to see his cousin again, and he seems to really like Lucio... And he adores Panfilo, but it's hard not to like the kid." He cleared his throat, "And my mother wants to know when the ceremony will be."<br>"I'm sending the letters out tomorrow." Kiran chuckled, "Your family should receive their letter in a few days. My parents should receive theirs soon after that." She handed him a seal envelope, "That one's for Savio and his family."  
>Araceli smirked as she looked over her shoulder, "You better treat Kiran right, because if you don't... Well, let's just say anything she can come up with as punishment will be nothing compared to what I would intend on doing to you."<br>"Easy now." Matteo chuckled. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, "My mother was already asking about children." His face flushed.  
>"We'll face that when the time comes." Kiran chuckled as she walked through the city.<p>

The trio made their way to Ezio's tome, standing with Ezio's family as they said a prayer and left flowers. Kiran placed a hand on the tome, "Well Master... Everything's back to normal. The Assassins are getting along fine and the city is managing. We all miss you. Araceli and I and doing our best to keep things running smoothly, and we're helping your family as best we can. You don't have to worry for them while we're around."

After a few minutes Sophia and her children decided to leave. They had things to do at home and it was starting to get late. Matteo and Araceli accompanied them to the gate while Kiran stayed behind. She stared at the tome and sighed gently, "Old man... How you ever managed to do all this without Sophia I will never understand."

"Well, I was younger then... And more reckless." Ezio's voice responded.  
>Kiran looked up to see a ghostly form of Ezio leaning against the tome, "And thank you for taking care of my family."<br>"So, what is it like?" She asked.  
>Ezio shrugged and chuckled, "Not bad. I can't really tell you about it. I think that is something you will have to experience for yourself."<br>"Hopefully not for a long time." She smiled.  
>"Definately not for a long time." He chuckled before walking over, "That was a good thing you did... Giving them all an honourable burial."<br>"They may have been enemies, but they were still people." She said.

Araceli and Matteo entered the tome and stopped when they saw Kiran talking. Araceli smiled when she saw the phantom of Ezio, "It's good to see you again."  
>"See who?" Matteo asked.<br>Kiran motioned for Matteo to come over, "I want you to see something." She took his hand, "Close your eyes... Just let everything go and leave yourself open to everything. Every feeling, every sense..."  
>Matteo did what he was told. After a moment he opened his eyes and wheeled backwards, "How-?"<br>Ezio laughed as he watched the Gondolier, "Easy Captain... Or it's Steward now, isn't it? Savio promoted you not too long ago if I'm not mistaken."  
>"But... You're dead." Matteo gaped.<br>"Well, yes." Ezio nodded, "But that doesn't mean I'm gone. I think I'll stick around a bit longer... I mean, I have all the time in infinity now." He smiled, "It's a wonderfully strange thing... But you will find out for yourselves one day... But that's a very long time." He glanced away, "Oh, maybe I have said too much... Ah, I will deal with that later."  
>"Ah, come on old man. Spill the details. What do you know about our future?" Araceli smirked.<br>"I can't say." Ezio shook his head and chuckled, "But let's just say you three will be in for the ride of your lives. Destiny has great things in store for you." Ezio cleared his throat, "I hear you three have taken my children under your wings."  
>"They show a lot of promise." Kiran said, "I have no doubt they will make great Assassins. They are your children after all."<br>"Indeed, indeed." Ezio smiled, "Thank you... Oh, and congratulations on your upcoming marriage."  
>Kiran flushed, "Well, now I know everyone knows."<br>"Ah, Marco was so excited, how could he not tell everyone?" Araceli laughed and patted her friend's shoulder.  
>Ezio seemed to look into the distance before smiling, "I should get going. Take care you three. If you need me... You can find me here."<p>

The three young adults said their goodbyes before heading back to their homes. Araceli retired to her home and watched as Kiran and Matteo went back to their own home. She smiled as she looked to the sky before entering her house.

Inside the tower Kiran collapsed onto her bed, sighing heavily. Matteo stood a seat beside her and chuckled, "Tired?"  
>"I've been running around all day and doing paper work..." Kiran mumbled, "I need some relaxing time."<br>Matteo smirked as he draped an arm over her and pulled her close, "Maybe I can help with that?"  
>She chuckled as she pulled him into a kiss, "I think you can."<p> 


End file.
